


The Whisper Challenge

by crazy_purple



Series: Tony Stank and Beter Barker: Internet Sensations [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Irondad, Tired Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_purple/pseuds/crazy_purple
Summary: Peter smirked once he read the slip and turned to face the man."In this world, it's yeet or to be yeeted."......"WHAT?"***Or, Tony and Peter do the whisper challenge and the internet kind of explodes





	The Whisper Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the series Webcams and Webshooters by losingmymindtonight, (an exceptional writer btw!) Basically a bunch of one shots of our favourite duo on the internet!

Peter took a deep breath, preparing himself to begin the video while Tony stared at him with amusement in his eyes. 

“Are you ready Mr. Stark?”

The latter rolled his eyes fondly in response. “Yes kiddo, now come on,” he leaned back on the couch, arm resting behind Peter, “I’m only getting older Pete.”

“That you are, Mr. Stark.”

Before the man could open his mouth in retort, Peter reached across the coffee table and turned on the camera.

“Hey guys! It’s me. Peter Parker with…” Peter trailed off, gesturing for the man to introduce himself.

“You know who I am.”

Peter shook his head at his mentor and turned back to the camera.

“So today we decided-”

“He decided, I’m dragged here against my will.”

“-to do the whisper challenge!”

Peter raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in a jazzy-like motion. Tony just snorted at his antics.

“So if you don’t know what the whisper challenge is, basically we have a bowl filled with bizarre sentences that you guys came up with and one partner is going to pick a slip from the bowl, keeping it hidden from the other, while that person puts on headphones which is blasting loud music so they can’t hear anything. This partner must guess what’s written on the slip by reading the lips of the other.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“You would be surprised actually, it can get pretty frustrating,” Peter then reached down grabbing the headphones and his phone. “Alright, do you want to go first?”

“Sure.” 

Peter scrolled through his playlist looking for a song while Tony put on the headphones. He snickered when he found the perfect song which prompted the mentor to glance at him suspiciously. He had no time to question what made Peter laugh when Taylor Swift started blasting in his ears making him flinch. 

“ _ Peter _ ,” his mentor groaned while Peter cackled beside him. The boy quickly changed the song to one of his favourites,  _ September _ . 

Tony smiled in relief as this song was more tolerable and reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair, “I’m gonna get you for that one later, pal.”

Peter swatted the man’s hand away and leaned to grab a slip out of the bowl. He gave a thumbs up to his mentor silently asking him if he was ready and he returned it with a smirk.

Peter glanced at the slip and looked up at him amused. White text appeared below the screen, displaying what was on the slip.

Peter then turned to the man and spoke softly, “in this world, it’s yeet or to be yeeted.”

Peter started to laugh at Tony’s bewildered expression. 

“WHAT?” he yelled and Peter winced slightly at the noise but didn’t look too disturbed as he continued to laugh. Nonetheless, Tony reached over and pat his arm in the form of a silent apology. “Say it slower, kid.”

“Okay okay,” Peter said once he managed to control his laughter and took a moment to compose himself. “In. This. World.”

“In this...world?”

Peter nodded, “it’s. Yeet. Or to be yeeted.”

The man looked confused but decided to try anyway, “it’s wheat or to pee wheat thins?”

Peter shook his head, his laughter only growing, “no, no.  _ Yeet _ .”

“Eat?” Peter shook his head once again, giggling. “You gotta move your lips kiddo.”

Peter tried this time to enunciate every letter so clearly that his jaw cracked with every movement. “ _ Yeet. Yeeeeet _ .”

“...Yeet?”

“Yes! Yes!” Tony actually looked delighted that he finally got it right and gestured Peter to continue. “It’s yeet. Or to be yeeted.”

“It’s yeet… or to be yeet..ed?”

Peter clapped his hands with delight, “yes! You got it!”

Tony removed his headphones and shook his head, “so… in this world, it’s yeet… or to be yeeted.”

“Yup,” Peter grinned and turned to the camera, “thank you so much for including this guys. You don’t understand how long I’ve been trying to make him say a meme.”

“That was a  _ meme _ ?” His mentor pointed at the single slip of paper, looking incredulous, “how-what does it even mean?”

“I’ll tell you later, it’s my turn now.” Peter grabbed the headphones and put it on, giving the man a thumbs up. Tony dug his hand in the bowl and spent some time fishing for a slip. When he (finally) pulled one out, he raised an eyebrow and shrugged after reading whatever it was that was written on the slip.   

“Did you know that bees could fly?” 

“...WHAT?”

The man flinched and turned his body to face Peter a bit more, this time deciding to slow the movement of his lips, which resulted him in looking like a fish.  _ God the things he did for this kid _ . “Did you know. That bees. Could fly?”

“Did you know…” Tony nodded for him to continue, “that...peas?”

The man shook his head, “no bees.  _ Bees _ .”

Realization dawned upon Peter’s face, “oh bees!”

“Yes,” His mentor gave him a proud smile and continued, “did you know. That bees. Could fly?”

Peter nodded excitedly, “did you know that bees could f- I can’t say that word.”

Tony paused his nodding and made a face, “fly? You can’t say fly?”

Peter was silent for a few seconds trying to understand what Tony said and spoke up, “yes that word, it’s a bad word.”

His mentor only chuckled, “how is fly a bad word?”  _ This kid. _

Peter only tilted his head in confusion and Tony tried to stifle a laugh. He removed Peter’s headphones and repeated the line once again. 

“Oh fly! Yea that makes sense.” 

“What did you think it was?” The man teased, fully knowing what Peter had guessed.

“This is a trap isn’t it.”

“Maybe.”

Peter groaned half-heartedly and tossed him the headphones. “Your turn.”

Tony caught it and proceeded to put them. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was actually enjoying this. 

“Alright kiddie, so one point for me and none for you. Guess that means I’m winning, what a surprise.” The man grinned at the boy’s offended expression.

“Wha- no. We didn’t agree to keeping score! That doesn’t count!”

“That sounds a lot like what someone who’s losing would say~” 

Peter huffed, “alright fine then. Prepare to lose old man.”

“Hey!” 

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair as the kid fished for a slip in the bowl. Once he got one, he turned to fully face the man. 

Peter grinned as he read the slip, “Dr. Strange has the best goatee.”

“No he does not.”

Peter raised his eyebrows in shock, “woah Mr. Stark how did you get that so fast?”

“You forgot to play the music, kid,” the man raised a finger to point at his headphones.

“Oh. Aw, okay well that doesn’t count then.”

“Your taste in facial hair concerns me, Pete,” Tony said, scratching his goatee, “mine is obviously the best.”

“Mr. Stark these are comments from the public-”

“Oh okay, then that person’s obviously delusional-”

“Mr. Stark!”

-cut-

The video jumps to the two males sitting in their previous positions on the couch, the billionaire grinning a little from something that happened off-camera while Peter sits up excitedly, still full of energy. 

“Hey guys, we’re back from taking a little break! So let’s pick up from where we left off,” Peter said while putting on his headphones. 

“So I’m reading?” The man asked to which Peter answered with a nod. “Do you have the music on this time?”

Peter scoffed out a ‘duh,’ but when Tony turned to reach for a slip, he quickly pulled out his phone and clicked the play button to his music. A small smile made its way on the mentor’s face as he was fully aware of his mentee pressing the play button behind his back.

Tony smirked once he read the slip and lazily tossed it back on the coffee table. “I am iron man.” 

“BACK IN BLACK, I HIT THE SACK-”

“No, Peter, that is nowhere close to what I was saying.” Tony snickered seeing his so- _ mentee _ nodding his head to the music. 

-cut-

“Alright let’s try this again,” Tony sighed, facing Peter once again. This time Peter was looking intently on the man’s face instead of jamming out to ACDC. “I am iron man.”

“Oh I am iron man,” Peter grinned his mentor’s shocked face, “that was an easy one.”

“How’d you get that so quickly?”

Peter scoffed, “did you forget who you are talking to? You’re my idol Mr. Stark. As embarrassing as it is, I had that whole video at the press conference memorized the moment it was released.”

The man just stared blankly at the boy’s face which was progressively turning red. A small smile made its way on his face before he sniffed and quickly covered it up, reaching to ruffle Peter’s hair.  _ Stupid kid making him feel emotions and blarghhghgh- _

“Alright Pete, my turn now.”

Peter pulled out his headphones and handed them to Tony, turning to grab a slip of paper while his mentor put them on. He grinned and straightened his shoulders when he read the slip. 

“Subscribe to Pewdiepie.”

“That sounds pretty complicated kiddo,” he sighed, “alright, say it slower.”

“ _ Subs-criiibe _ …”

“Up cry…?”

Peter shook his head, “SUBS- _ crriiiibbe _ …”

“Oh, subscribe!”

Peter nodded encouragingly and took a deep breath, preparing for the next part of the sentence. “To…”

“To…” Tony waved for him to continue.

“Pewdiepie.”

The man just blinked at him, “...did you just make up a word?”

“What? No!” Although Peter looked offended, his was giggling uncontrollably. “Pewdiepie.”

“There it is again!” He looked at him, bewildered, “what-I just-okay, okay let’s try again. Enunciate your words okay?”

Peter rolled his eyes half-heartedly but agreed nonetheless. “Pew,” he formed his fingers into the shape of a gun.

“Pew?”

“Yes!” Peter grinned, “dee..”

“..Tea?”

Peter shook his head, “deee.. Ddd...deee.”

“Dee?”

Peter nodded, now for the final part, “pie.”

“Pie.”

“Pew-die-pie.”

“...Pew-dee-pie.”

Peter flashed him a smile and gave him a thumbs-up. He then turned to the camera, “you heard it here guys! Tony Stark is telling you to go subscribe to Pewdiepie so he can beat T-Series.” 

The latter raised an eyebrow confused but immediately shrugged it off as he probably is better off not questioning it. He just really hopes the kid didn’t show him condoning a porn site or something.  _ Porn site about pies? _ No the kid wouldn’t do that to him...would he?

“Uh kid-”

-cut-

“Alright guys,” Peter leaned forward from the couch, hands resting on his knees and smiling dopily at the camera, “I think it’s time for us to end the video.”

“Thank God!” The man groaned beside Peter.

“Don’t act like you weren’t enjoying yourself.” 

Tony just sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. “The things I do for you, kid,” he muttered.

“Okay guys!” Peter chirped, (quite literally chirped), “we’ll see you later! Comment down below what you would like to see us doing next and don’t forget to subscribe and stuff and...that’s it. Ta ta!”

The man snorted, “ _ Ta ta _ ?”

 

_ -The video ends-  _

 

**Ironfan233** _ 2 mins ago _

 

oh my gosh!!!@! this is so funny hahaha “it’s wheat or to pee wheat thins’ i cant stop laughing 

 

**Aaahvengers** _  5 mins ago _

 

Tony’s face at  3:56 when he hears peter saying dr. Strange’s beard is better is priceless. He looks so offended 😂😂

 

**Starkjr.6565** _ 10 mins ago _

 

aaahhhhhh this is #3 on trending right now affdhhdfhdhf. Soooo fcking proud of this community. Also Peter is so adorable omgggg

 

**Pewdiepie** _ 20 mins ago _

 

Okay, this is epic.

 

👍 526    👎

 

**View 409 replies ˅**

 

**Fellow9yrold** _ 22 mins ago _

 

+Pewdiepie omg this is amazing!! Oh pls collab with them plssssss!!!!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to requests, although I do have a few ideas backed up for now!


End file.
